POR QUE DUELE
by 39medalla
Summary: ADEVERTENCIA:  YURI Y LEMON!


¿POR QUE DUELE?

Era bien entrada la noche, el reloj marcaba diez para las once, y Mireille se preguntaba, porque Kirika se empeñaba tanto en mirar por esa ventana, Mireille llevaba más o menos quince minutos mirando también por la ventana y lo único que vio fue la lluvia caer.

¿Kirika que miras?, pregunto Mireille con curiosidad, noto que Kirika no le respondió, así que ella se acerco hasta donde ella estaba de pie y noto que estaba llorando.

Kirika, susurro ella acercándose por detrás, para darle un abrazo, Kirika simplemente tomo la mano que estaba cerca de su corazón.

¿Mireille porque, duele tanto? le pregunto Kirika con mucho pesar en su voz, Mireille no supo que decirle y simplemente le respondió; No se Kirika por que duele, pero déjame intentar quitar ese dolor.

Kirika rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mireille, al cual Mireille solo correspondió con más fuerza.

¿Quieres saber una cosa?, le pregunto Mireille a Kirika, la cual movió la cabeza en su pecho para decir si.

Tú me curastes el dolor de mi corazón, le dijo ella con una sonrisa, ahora me toca a mi curarte de ese dolor, le dijo y sus labios se encontraron con un suave y apasionado beso.

Mireille, profundizo mas el beso, al cual Kirika correspondía y sus bocas se abrieron y comenzaron una hermosa danza, la falta de aire las separo y se vieron halos ojos, de los cuales frotaba un cálido amor que no se puede explicar con palabras. –

Antes de que alguna pudiera pronunciar algo más Kirika fue la que le dio un beso, esta vez mas vez más profundo y probando todo de Mireille, y Mireille de ella. La tomo delicadamente y la recostó en la cama.

-¿Estás segura preciosa?- pregunto Mireille mirando, sus ojos castaños bañados con un ligero tinte rojo.

-Absolutamente… ohh- Kirika no pudo continuar ya que Mireille comencé una serie de besos en el lóbulo de su oído, era demasiado sensible en esa zona, bajo un poco mas hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de marcas rojas. De la boca de Kirika, salían pequeños gemidos.

-Cariño, tu blusa me estorba.- dijo Mireille coquetamente.

-Quítala entonces.-mejoro su posición sobre ella para que pudiera quitar la blusa sin ninguna objeción ni problema, la iba a besar pero note que me estaba observando con la misma mirada con la que suele mirar por la ventana - Mireille, me molesta tu falda- Mireille, se quite la falda bajo su mirada, la cual nunca le quito en sima y ahora Mireille se ubique entre sus piernas que se acomodaron perfectamente, para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, se apoye en sus brazos.

-te amo pequeña.- le susurro Mireille besando su frente, ojos, nariz, labios, de nuevo la bese y mordí un poco su cuello, sus gemidos iban en aumento y su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal, eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿no?

Coló sus manos para acariciar su espalda, tan fina y delicada, a cada toque mío se estremecía. Mordí su labio.

Mis manos traviesas llegaron al broche de su falda.

-¿puedo?-pregunto Mireille.

-no necesitas pedir permiso- hablo en voz baja Kirika, lo suficiente para Mireille la escuchara… y así lo hice, desabrocho el sostén pero aun no lo quito. Ahora sus besos continuaban hacia la entrada de sus senos, dio pequeños toquecitos con los labios hasta que no pudo mas, necesitaba verla, besarla, hacerla suya. Quito por completo la prenda dejando al descubierto dos preciosos senos, los aprecie durante una eternidad, que solo fueron segundos antes de tocarlos con un poco de timidez. La mano le temblaba un poco ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, sintió la mano de Kirika apoderándose de la suya y posándolo sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-son tuyos, solo trátalos bien.- dijo ella con un color carmesí en sus mejillas comenzó a besar uno de sus senos, con suavidad y ternura, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, y era verdad cada segundo sentía que la amaba mas e igual de su parte, no podía contenerse más, esto era más fuerte que ella. Con sus dientes mordí su piel.

Arqueaba la espalda a cada roce de la lengua de Mireille, ya había perdido la pena, y sentía que sus carisias la estaban llevando a locura.

-Kirika…- dijo con la voz entrecortada besando su abdomen,- ¿Por qué me haces desearte tanto? ¿Dime qué haces para que no pueda dejar de besarte? ¿Que no pueda dejarte?-con su rodilla empecé a rozar su sexo dándole una sensación placentera, hasta que su mano fue sustituida por ella. Dándole caricias, caricias que aumentaban más y más, ocasionando que ella empezara a respirar más rápido y cerrara las piernas en un movimiento rápido, obteniendo su primer orgasmo. Retiro por completo la última vestimenta que la obstruía para apreciar su desnudez.

Mis ojos fueron realmente maravillados al verla, su piel perlada, su boca entreabierta, sus pechos totalmente excitados a mis caricias. Lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran nuestras gemidos.

-¿estás segura?-pregunto Mireille, como gesto solo la beso como si tratara de conseguir oxigeno de su boca.

Mireille fue condiciendo lentamente la intimidad de Kirika, tocando con cuidado de no lastimarla. Pero Mireille fue interrumpida ya que se sentí muy ligera, ya no traía nada de ropa. ¿Cómo le quito la ropa sin darse cuenta?

Ahora estaban a par, totalmente desnudas, besándose con pasión, entregándose la una a la otra, sabiendo que de esto surgiría algo totalmente nuevo y hermoso. Las manos de mi Kirika no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a tocar partes del cuerpo de Mireille como ella lo asía con el suyo.

Mireille fue entrando en ella lo más lento que pudo, pero aun así la expresión de Kirika cambio, tenía los ojos cerrados, mordía su labio a más no poder y tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Avanzo un poco mas enterrando su piel en sus carnes y sentía como algo se rompió, la delicada tela que cubría la virginidad de Kirika, su pequeña cedía dejándola avanzar.

Lo que preocupaba a Mireille era Kirika, seguía igual pero ahora lloraba.- no pienso seguir si estas así pequeña, lo menos que quiero hacer es causarte daño, me importas mucho así que no.- Mireille le hablaba directo a la cara pero justamente cuando iba a sacar sus dedos de su feminidad una mano me detuvo.

-Quiero que sigas- hablo Kirika como pudo

-Pero…- dijo Mireille

-Hazlo…- Kirika sonrió y volví a lo que estaba empezado, de nuevo Mireille entre en ella con suma suavidad comenzando un movimiento dentro de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, unos segundos después sus caderas empezaron a seguir el ritmo de vaivén y se acoplaban con ella. Su respiración golpeaba con rapidez el cuerpo de Mireille, su cuerpo de nuevo se empezó a perlar de nuevo y adquirió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, paso sus manos a la espalda de Mireille la cual araño un poco cuando profundizaba su movimiento. Mireille gemía despacio, no le gustaba que los suprimiera, eran música para sus oídos. – amor no los oprimas, déjalos salir preciosa.- le dijo Mireille con una pequeña sonrisa

-bésame- le dijo Kirika como respuesta, comenzó a besarla con pasión ya que no pudo con ternura, sus labios atacaban los de Mireille como si de una guerra se tratara y ella quisiera ganar a toda costa, lo que estaba logrando.

-Ahh- Mireille se separe y seguía su recorrido a su clavícula besando todo lo posible, baje a su cuello probándolo con mas fervor y astucia, mientras que con su mano libre a acariciaba uno de sus pechos- ¡Mireille ahhhh mas rápido!- como lo ordeno Kirika aumente el ritmo más rápido queriéndole brindar el placer más grande que pudiera haber- Me… Mireilleeeee.. Mireilleee… ahhh… MIREILLEE Ya no... Puedo…Voy ahh….¡MIREILLE!- grito su nombre antes de dejarse caer. Sus paredes se contrajeron y decidió salir de ella y probar su delicioso néctar. Deje que se recostara y hiso lo mismo a un lado suyo, la abraso, su castañita se acomodo en su cuello abrasándola por la cintura. La dejo recuperarse un poco, unos segundos donde sus espasmos seguían presentes y Mireille solo la acariciaba.

- Amor… -Voltea verla- te amo Mireille, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada, te amo- Kirika la beso pero ahora más lento, queriendo contener el aliento para no separarse nunca de mi.

-Kirika, te amo amor, eres a la única persona que pude amar, y serás la única durante toda mi vida… ¿me podrías Responder algo?… ¿por que las personas se enamoran de ti? Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo sé, y dime Kirika, ¿ya no duele?-

-Me enamoraste como si una necesidad se tratara, ni siquiera lo pensé, no te di tiempo de impedírmelo, con solo tu primer saludo me enamore , después tus palabras, voz, suspiros, caricias me atormentaban, quería mas de ti, es algo indescriptible de lo que siento por ti mi vida y siempre voy a estar para ti, protegiéndote, queriéndote .. Amándote- toco sus mejillas- y solo tú puedes aliviar este dolor.

-Prométeme que siempre me amaras. Le suplico Kirika.

-Yo Mireille prometo amarte y protegerte ante cualquier motivo, deseare buscar tu felicidad por todo el tiempo que se me permita vivir, también prometo respetarte, hacerte feliz y – no pudo terminar de hablar porque la estaba besando con fervor y determinación.

-Siempre tuya… y ¿tu?

-Solamente tuya.- le respondió Mireille con un beso de amor sellaron el inicio de algo nuevo para ambas.

Mireille no dejaría de luchar por ese amor, lucharía hasta el final, no importase que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de su corazón, no importa que sus sentimientos se marchiten, lucharía por el amor de Kirika hasta el final y ella lo sabía muy bien.

FIN.


End file.
